People suffering from various forms of diabetes and other diseases routinely need to test a liquid sample, such as blood, in order to determine the level of an analyte, such as glucose, within the liquid sample. The results of such tests can be used to determine what, if any, insulin or other medication needs to be administered. In one type of blood glucose testing system, sensors are used to test a sample of blood.
To generate a sample to be tested a user typically uses a lancet having a sharp end to penetrate the user's skin. A liquid sample then forms near the area lanced. The liquid sample is then collected and placed on a test strip. The test strip is typically placed within a test meter and the analyte level is measured. In some devices the test strip is inserted into the testing device after the sample has been collected on the test strip, while in other embodiments the test strip is within the testing device prior to the collection of the sample. As a user typically needs to perform several tests a day, the user normally carries testing supplies with them. Requiring the user to carry all of these components separately can be inconvenient.
Therefore, several attempts have been made to integrate all of these components into one device. One of these prior attempts involves the attempt to integrate as many of these components into a single component as possible such as by combining a lancet into a housing of the testing device in a manner that the lancet is permanently affixed to the testing device. Another prior attempt involves designing the housing of the testing device so that the lancet may be removably attached to the housing of the testing device. While these attempts allow a user to have a testing device with an integrated lancet if they purchase an entirely new device, many users may not find it practicable to replace a working testing device, or may not have the financial resources to purchase a new testing device. Therefore, it would be desirable to allow a user to attach an existing lancet to an existing testing device without the need to purchase a new testing device.